Guardian
by Cartoonworld
Summary: After a effect of a ARM all the Chess Pieces and Team MAR were sucked into rings that whenever worn the person inside comes out. Dawn finds Rolan's but is not that happy with a sissy like him who wont leave her side. Please R


Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own MAR or any characters in it. But I made up Dawn, Destin, and a bunch of other characters. I also made a few new ARMs up too.

Chapter 1:

3 years ago 

One night a cloaked figure flies all across the Chess Pieces castle and were Team MAR is. "Sir, I do believe that these people will be great specimens to test the new ARM that you have created," said the figure talking into a Magic Mirror ARM. "He he he, excellent. Maybe the ARM will finally be able to stop this nonsense fighting all across MAR, and then we can finally have peace and be safe again. You may use the ARM now," a voice answered in response.

"Ai' sir!" the cloaked figure said. He shut off the ARM and took out a necklace. "ARM…bring these Chess Pieces and Team MAR in and hide them away forever!" The cloaked figure said. Then the necklace started glowing and lots of ghost like energy started going to different people. Whoever the ghost energy touched, the person disappeared and went back to the necklace. Once all the energy was sucked back into the necklace, the necklace disappeared. The figure went back to his magic mirror ARM; "Sir they are gone," the figure said looking at the emptiness of the grounds. "Excellent! Now go find that necklace and bring it back to me. And you are to make sure those people are never found, Ok?" a voice said in response again. The figure nodded and flew out of there. _I have no need to worry. The ARM was told to hide them away forever, so all I need to do is find the ARM. _The figure thought flying off into the sky.

3 years later 

"Happy 16th Birthday Dawn!" a mom and dad shouted to a blue violet haired girl who had birthday presents around her. "Thanks Mom, Dad!" Dawn said with a huge smile. Dawn took no time to open her presents. She got a Python Whip weapon ARM, a Guardian ARM that looked like a cat, and a new pocket watch. Dawn's family wasn't so rich, so to get two new ARMs must have been expensive. "Mom, Dad! Thank you so much for the new ARMs, and the pocket watch! I was about to get a new one soon too," Dawn said hugging her parents, "Thank you so much!"

Her dad told Dawn to stay here for a moment. "Uncle Ryo sent you something," he said going into the hall closet. "Oo! Uncle Ryo is always digging up new finds of MAR's past! What pictures did he send this time?" Dawn said watching her dad go get the present. "Well," Dawn's dad started, "It says on the box 'Fragile' so he might have sent you something this time." He gave her a small box that had the words 'Fragile' on the top of it. Dawn opened the box and found a note inside.

" 'Dear Dawn, Happy 16th birthday. Sorry I couldn't come up and visit, but I am planning to come in a few weeks. Our group has found so many new artifacts. Of course I couldn't send everything for you and your family to see, but I did send something that you can keep. It looks like that a kid must have buried it or something, so it was alright to give away,'" Dawn said reading the letter. She looked inside the box and saw a weirdly shaped ring that had a gem in the middle. " 'They say that a ring is worn by someone, a guardian will come out. But they say that the guardian will come out without you calling it out, and you would be able to walk around as normal. I'm not sure if it's true but maybe you can see if that is true or not. Still…happy birthday and I'll see you and your family soon. Love, Uncle Ryo,'" Dawn said finishing the letter.

Dawn picked up the ring, "That would be so cool if that was true!" she said looking at it. "Well why don't you go test out your new ARMs and come back around seven to have your birthday dinner," Dawn's mom said hugging Dawn. "Ok!" Dawn said happily. She gathered her presents and ran out the door. "That Ryo, always making up stories," Dawn's mom said sighing. "It's strange that she always believes him. Some of them are so strange but she still believes him," Dawn's dad said getting out some things out of the pantry.

"Ok, I wonder what kind of guardian this is?" Dawn asked herself. She was in her secret hiding spot that was under a tree in her back yard. Her secret hiding place had a been bag chair, a small table, a bunch of books that her parents told her to get rid of along time ago, several boxes full of clothes from her friends, and a hole that was big enough for her first ARM: Watch Bird could go out of to spy on her neighbor's plans to humiliate her again. Dawn put on the ring on her finger and waited for a moment. When nothing happened Dawn frowned, "Great, Uncle Ryo was lying again. I should have known that something like that would have never happened," Dawn said disappointed.

She walked over to her box full of clothes, "I might as well try some of these on. I was going to wait but I might as well do it now," Dawn said to herself taking out a cute tank top. She pulled off her shirt and started to put the other one on, but she stopped when she heard something behind her. Dawn turned around and saw a guy about 18 who had long light brown hair, and was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt with white pants. He looked at her and gave a nervous girly laugh. "H…hi," he said.

Dawn grabbed several books out of a pile of books on the floor. "YOU PERVERT!!!" Dawn yelled at him throwing the books at him. He tried to dodge all the books but didn't expect her to throw a bookshelf at him. She pulled on the shirt and ran up to the guy who was slowly getting up out of under the bookshelf. She picked up off the ground a Ring Dagger ARM that she had and put the dagger right under the guy's chin. "Ok you! How on earth did you get into here?!" Dawn barked at him. The guy had a terrified look on his face, "You…you know trying to kill me is not always the answer," he said in a girlish voice. "YOUR NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION YOU PERVERT!!" Dawn yelled at the guy.

"I…I don't know. I remember being a sleep in my room then I find myself here," the guy said looking about to cry, "my name is Rolan! I'm a knight from the chess pieces. And you are?" Dawn made the dagger disappear. Then she started laughing, "Oh yeah right! Everyone knows that the Chess Pieces and Team MAR have disappeared without a trace three years ago!" Dawn looked at Rolan, "Besides you don't even look evil at all. You look like a week scaredy cat that is getting scared over me."

Rolan protested back saying that he was one, but then Dawn heard the lock on the door of the secret hide out starting to turn. "Eep! Someone's coming! They will kill me if they see me with some guy!" Dawn whispered to herself. Dawn looked at Rolan; _maybe I could just kill him or something like that_. Rolan backed away from her, "I heard that! You wanted to kill me!" Rolan said pointing to Dawn. "I never said that! I thought it! How did –" Dawn said looking at Rolan weird. She heard the lock get to the last number, "Quick! Hide!" Dawn yelled pushing Rolan into the corner.

Dawn quickly picked up the stuff that was on the floor and got some things off of the table. The door opened and down came two guys, "And this is Dawn's 'secret hide out' I spied on her to get the combination – Oh hi Dawn!" one of the guys said noticing the now mad Dawn with a book in her hand. Dawn growled, "Destin what are you doing here? I was celebrating a peaceful birthday till you and your friend interrupted," Dawn sneered at Destin.

Rolan was waiting in the corner but he then felt something on his head. He felt it and found out that it was a spider. "AAAUUUGGHH!!!!!! Get it off! Get it off!" He yelled running out of his corner. "I told you to stay!" Dawn said taking the spider off of his head, and also hitting him at the same time. "Ooo! Dawn has a boyfriend! First you date the most popular guy at school now you're dating a sissy ha!" Destin laughed, "Why were you trying to hide him?" he asked sarcastically. Dawn looked at the guy Destin brought in, "Whose your friend?" She asked.

Destin looked over to the boy that came in with him, he had blue hair and two marks on his face. He also was dressed in some of Destin's old clothes. "Uh…he's new in town so I thought that I would show him around," Destin said. Rolan got up off the ground and looked at Destin's friend, smiled and looked away. Destin's friend looked away too but then they automatically looked back at each other. "Alviss!" Rolan said pointing to Destin's friend. "Rolan!" Alviss said pointing back. Dawn and Destin where having a stare down contest when Rolan and Alviss said, "What are you doing here?!"

"You two know each other?" Dawn said looking at them. "He's part of the chess pieces!" Alviss shouted, "I battled against him." "So it is true," Dawn said thinking back to Rolan and her conversation before. "You said that you were part of team MAR," Destin said to Alviss, "So that means that you two are enemies." "Great! We're enemies so this works out great! But I still have no idea how Rolan got in here," Dawn said with an evil smile. Rolan and Alviss were not listing to Dawn and Destin. "You still are the same Rolan," Alviss said, "but I have gotten stronger. And I will defeat you!" Rolan smiled, "I really don't want to fight. But I would love to see how much you have gotten better…" They both got into their fighting positions. "Lets fight!" Rolan said.

Cartoonworld: A new MAR fan fiction! I was going to be gone all week so I wanted to put this story on as soon as possible. Please R&R the next chapter will get better. I promise!

-----------------------------

Cartoonworld: This story was totally different than how I originated it to be. I had the same characters of Rolan and Dawn but what it was before was that Rolan was hit by a Unique ARM attack that if used the victim was sent back to the worst times of their life and to relive that time. But what happened was that Rolan was somehow sucked into this ring that sent him to another dimension and was found by Dawn. Rolan though was turned back into a kid and so he didn't remember anything of the chess pieces or anything like that so he starts to live with Dawn's family but the question is how would his future turn out to be. If you like this idea better then I'll change it.


End file.
